Cinderella, Cinderella
by Foxgurl
Summary: Kaoru is tired of his evil step brothers and step father pushing him around. Just because they took him in, doesn't mean he's their own personal slave! It was going to be tricky sneaking into the ball, but... what if he met Price Charming? HikaruxKaoru
1. Ball

A/N: Alright now this one I really did pull out of my butt. I was looking through all my old princess movies (yah know, like Snow White, and Sleeping Beauty and stuff) and I started to think, well, wouldn't it be fun to collaborate Hikaru and Kaoru into one of them along with some other fun loving Ouran High kids? And this popped into my mind. So this is MY version of Cinderella (cause it just so happened to fit my mood).

WARNINGS:

This IS a yaoi story between Hikaru and Kaoru. Yes, Twincest, I know, "ewwwww" well go grow up. I happen to like the redneck ways of things.

Some of the characters will be out of character. It can't be helped if I'm to collaborate them in with the Cinderella theme, sorry if I offend.

If you really can't figure out who each character is by the time you've finished reading this chapter, I'll tell you. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own none of this awesome characters.

-----**_Cinderella_------**

"Bun-Bun needs a bath!!"

"Hey! Hey Hey Hey!!! Get me my breakfast, twerp!"

"Bun-Bun needs a new diaper!!! Hey!! Are you listening to me?!"

"Hey, don't listen to him! I need my food, I'm starving!!"

"Bun-Bun and I are ready for tea now! Come, get into inform!"

"God, just give up on him, Hunny, he's useless. We'll just have to tell Dad not to give him dinner tonight for being a bum."

Kaoru didn't know which one was worse, the small pouting boy given the name "Hunny" or the loud obnoxious blonde, Tamaki. He slowly rose to his feet and brushed off his dirty clothes, hoping he did not smell like the soot of the fireplace he was forced to clean early that day. He shoved a smile on his face and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Actually, guys, I'm supposed to be having my break right now but I got a little caught up with my cleaning..."

His two stepbrothers before him did not look pleased; after all, they figured that after Daddy Mori adopted poor little Kaoru-chan as his own son, he was going to be their own personal slave. In Tamaki's mind, a punching bag and in Hunny's, a server for the tea party he and "Bun-Bun" had daily. It was almost too much to bear... being treated like a dog, forced to clean the house with a silently looming Mori annotating his every move and two bratty spoiled brothers he had to wait on hand and foot. Gently setting aside his cleaning supplies, Kaoru rubbed his hands together and got to work making breakfast. He figured Hunny would wait, unlike Tamaki who would beat the living snot out of him if he didn't make him food. Hunny would be upset that he didn't get taken care of first. Of course, Hunny would throw a fit then throw food all over the floor, just so that there was more for Kaoru to clean. No use fighting them, they would just tell Mori and he wouldn't get feed... again. Sighing, he tried to tone out Hunny who was spewing angry sentences along the lines of how Kaoru always served Tamaki first and that he should be first in line seeing how he was older. Which Tamaki countered by saying he was taller. Which ensued in a battle between the two, giving the orange haired lad a chance to breath without being criticized.

Kaoru smirked and quickly made faces at the two when they weren't looking, making good sport of their oblivion. Too bad, really, he didn't see Daddy Mori standing behind him until he heard the impatient tapping of a heel across the floor boards. He didn't even turn around, only hung his head in defeat.

"Kaoru-kun, I think you'll find suitable punishment in no meal tonight..." he heard the calm voice come.

Sigh. Well, it wasn't like he was hungry anyways...

...then naturally, his stomach gave a loud growl, causing the two step brothers to immediately stop in their duking it out to laugh at Kaoru's predicament.

Wow, could it be any worse...?

---

"A BALL!! A BALL!!! PRINCE CHARMING IN THROWING A BALL!!"

Kaoru quickly ducked out of the way of a rampaging Hunny, never ceasing his job of sweeping the floors as the overly excited midget stampeded through his pile of dirt. It went everywhere with the forceful wind created from the boy only pushing it out and further away from its original resting place. Kaoru sighed and got back to work, only pausing to take off his shirt and toss it to the side. It was dirty and only got in the way any how. Besides, he was like a shadow when the family of the house didn't need him at their every beckon call. Of course, upon hearing his shrill cries of glee, Tamaki poked his head out of the bathhouse to see what the commotion was about, nearly being run down by his brother who happened to mistake his head for something that could be knocked off if he so pleased it. That resulted in a verbal battle. Ah, it was music to Kaoru's ears. They were fighting with each other instead of teaming up on him... it was bliss.

"Go tell them to stop."

Kaoru turned in surprised to see Mori leaning against the doorway, a rather droll look across his already passive face. He grimaced, knowing all to well the orders that were being given. Plaintively translated, Mori was saying: Go get your ass kicked by getting involved with their pissing match so that I can find enjoyment in my otherwise bored lifestyle. Kaoru sighed and began his march over to the two, noting that a small smirk worked its way onto the black haired man's face before he disappeared into a different room. The distressed teen slowly stooped down to tell the two to stop when he caught a glimpse of the paper that Hunny was getting so worked up about. Gingerly picking it up as to not disturb the now hollering boys in front of him, Kaoru began to skim the page:

**Come celebrate the coming of Prince Charming's 17th birthday!**

**Females and Males of all height, age, and race are welcome to come, but please dress to impress! This is not a casual events, I repeat, NOT A CASUAL EVENT!! Everyone is expected to wear a suit and tie or a dress, be prompt and ready to party. Ball will start at:**

**7:00pm-whatever time your mommies' need you home**

**Gifts are expected. If you are not pretty, you will not be admitted in. Food will be provided. RSVPS ARE EXPECTED NO LATER THAN TONIGHT.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Prince Charming**

Kaoru snorted and let the paper drop to the ground. Such arrogance, must be pretty to get into a party? Whoever came up with that one had to be a wise cracker. Although... Kaoru let his eyes go back to linger on the paper with an almost longing expression. A night out would do a body good, especially a body who could pretty much be labeled as a vampire due to the lack of intake of natural light from the outside world. Kaoru again picked up the paper and quickly pocketed it, feeling his spirits soar. It said every male or female could be admitted. Even though he didn't find himself particularly "pretty", Kaoru thought he would at least be suitable enough to get in as far as appearances were concerned. He felt the edges of his mouth turn upward. Maybe... just maybe... he could meet this Prince Charming and finally make a friend.

"What do you think you're doing, Kaoru?"

The dread that overcame his once joyful face within an instant was almost mind boggling. Gently turning on his heel, Kaoru was confronted with the slightly angered faces of his two, now calmed, step brothers. Hunny was pouting with his hands on his hips, looking like he couldn't believe Kaoru was actually expressing an emotion other than being passive or being bored. Tamaki wasn't that far off.

"Please don't tell me you're even THINKING about going to that ball," the blonde scoffed rather dryly, a smug smirk plastered across his face.

Kaoru shuffled a bit, now feeling a slight insecurity.

"Well, I thought that since I do everything you two tell me to do, maybe Mori-sama would let me have the night off..." he muttered, casting a glance down at his shoes.

Wow, were they always that beat up? Kaoru looked up upon hearing a sudden bout of cruel laughter. Hunny was hunched over on the floor on the verge of tears whereas Tamaki was desperately trying to retain his more serious composer.

"Honestly, Kaoru! You? At a ball?! That's laughable! Even if Mori-Otousan DID give you the night off, you wouldn't be able to get in looking like THAT! I mean, you're so filthy and scrawny, you're an embarrassment!" Tamaki cackled, only causing Hunny to have another fit of laughter.

Kaoru blinked back tears and slowly turned, coming face to face with a spider web infested, dusty old mirror cluttered around a bunch of boxes. He froze and realized that Tamaki was right. Running his hands across his gaunt face to rub soot and dirt from his cheeks, he gazed over his hair which he almost didn't recognize. It was brown and ashy from weeks without being able to wash it; not nearly as extravagant and silky as his original orange hair. He felt his eyes slowly travel down to his shoulders which were small and effeminate, especially with the sudden loss of weight over the course of a few days. He could see his ribs poking out in an almost unsightly way and all at once, Kaoru felt as if he were the ugliest creature on the face of the earth. Gathering whatever courage he had not to just burst into tears, Kaoru found the feeling in his legs to get them working well enough to carry him up to his attic room. Covering his face with his arm so that his brothers could not see his upset composer, he darted past them, trying to block out their snickers and snide remarks.

"And to think, he thought he could actually get in... he's so sad."

Kaoru threw himself on his old, rusty bed and all alone, began to cry.

A/N: Yes I know, gut wrenching. -makes a fake cry of anguish- But for anyone who knows about Cinderella, everything works out in the end. Ok, for those who are a bti on the slow side like me: Tamaki/Hunny: Evil step "sisters", Mori: Evil step "mother", and Kaoru: Cinderella. Don't worry, more characters are going to be making their appearances and I'll give you the walk through. In the meantime, review and tell me I should continue or say "nay" and tell me to stop. –grin- Hokay, peace.


	2. Hiya Haruhi

A/N: Ok guys, I figured since I've been getting a lot of reviews for my Yaoi Manga story as well as this one within a short time frame, I would do the courtesy of posting the next chapters frequently. –squeals in the background- You guys truly make my day all the more happy after school gives me shit. (seriously, I'm failing zoology. --) So thank you, I hold each and everyone of you in high regards, especially for those who, even though my stories are a little awkward, still find them enjoyable. I love you all... yaya. Oh and before you lose interest with the story saying: Nyaaaahhhhh, she has no Hikaru/Kaoru, it comes later. You all know Cinderella!!! It's gotta get into his situation first a'fore you get all the good stuff so hang in there with me!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't even think I own 10 dollars right now, much less manga characters...

**----Hiya Haruhi----**

This was it. Kaoru watched from the shadows as his brothers fixed their ties and laughed in good cheer; Mori arranging a car to take them up to Prince Charming's mansion. Everyone was excited for the big dance and a chance to meet the most prestige young gentleman, heir to the family fortune. Everyone, that was, except for Kaoru. He stared glumly ahead of him, assisting his two stepbrothers where needed and reassuring Hunny countless of times that he would keep Bun-Bun preoccupied throughout the night... after he completed his long list of chores Mori-sama laid out for him. One of which was to scrub the entire basement with a toothbrush. He figured one of his two siblings had let it slide that he didn't break up their little dispute when he was strictly ordered to. Not that he was surprised. They always found a way to make his life more miserable.

"The car will come and pick you two up at around half past midnight. I don't want you two out all night, drinking and hitting on girls, do I make myself clear?" Mori asked with surprising ease, earning a few eager nods from his boys.

He patted them each on the head, giving the faintest of smiles before shooing them off out of the door.

"Go, have a good time. Call if for any reason there's trouble," he sighed, closing the door behind them and giving Kaoru a look, "And you, don't you have some things needing to be taken care of...?"

Kaoru lowered his eyes and nodded, setting off for the backdoor to fill his bucket with water for which would be used to clean the floors.

"Good, I'll be in the living room reading."

The teen sighed and slumped against the well, dropping his bucket uncaring down the deep dark tunnel. He awaited to hear it splash, all the while wishing there were some way he could be suitable enough to go to the party, not that he cared much anyways. Prince Charming would probably be too preoccupied with the other more important guests than to deal with him, a poor house maid... er, cleaner. Kaoru finally heard a splash and waited a few seconds more before reeling the now heavy bucket out of the well. Ah whatever, it's not that his life had any special meaning anyways. Nobody cared about him, and everyone stared right through him. What other purpose did he serve other than to be the server of others? Leaning over the rim of the bricked wall, Kaoru reached out to pick up the bucket. Only instead of finding the handle of the bucket, he found he was holding a hand. A very soft delicate hand. Blinking himself out of his stupor, Kaoru found himself stunned to see a girl, dressing in only what could be described as a Princess's wardrobe. She smiled at him with a kind, friendly face.

"Hiya, Kaoru. My name's Haruhi! I'm your fairy godmother!" she stated with a 'sweet as honey' voice, giving him the loveliest smile a girl could muster.

Kaoru immediately let go of her hand and stared straight out ahead of him, only barely hearing the girl shriek in dismay as she fell back down the well with a loud splash. No way that just happened, there was no such thing a well-dwelling fairy godmother. No, no, it was simply the lack of food that was clouding his judgment. Delirious! He was delirious, no questions asked. Kaoru broke into a fit of insane laughter as he slowly started to walk, stiff legged, back towards the house. He needed sleep. Yeah, then in the morning, he would wake up and steal some food before anyone else got up.

"Well that wasn't very nice."

Kaoru felt his face drop and his laughter diminish as quickly as it came. Slowly, as if to prove to himself that he was hallucinating, the teen turned towards the now slightly annoyed voice. The girl with once short, face defining brown hair was now drenched, squeezing out the water from her dress and soaked locks. She frowned at him and gently pressed a bang behind her ear. Kaoru blinked then pinched his sides and began to formulate an apology.

"I'm sorry it's just... I'm not used to girls just popping out of my well, ya know? It's kind of strange..." he muttered, finding himself perplexed as the girl smiled as if nothing happened.

"Oh, it's alright. I'm gotten worse reactions, trust me. Besides, I don't usually come out of wells. You were just so out of it, I thought that it might give you a wake up call. Obviously it worked, just not in my favor," the girl stated, sighing as she almost immediately dried off due to a bizarre aura surrounding her body.

Kaoru couldn't believe his luck. He rubbed his eyes, just to make sure this was not just some sick twisted fantasy, then blinked some more. There was a long pause of silence.

"...eh, so... Haruhi-san, was it? Would you mind telling me what exactly you were doing in my well in the first place?" he stuttered, sitting down on the ground for fear he might pass out.

The girl smiled for the umpteenth time and waved her hand around in the air.

"Oh, please just call me Haruhi. I hate it when people add suffixes to my name!"

"Umm... ok... Haruhi-sa... ah, Haruhi."

...another long bout of silence.

Kaoru was about to go insane with uncomfort when the girl gasped, almost causing the boy to leap back up to his feet.

"OH I FORGOT!!! I'M HERE TO HELP YOU GET INTO THAT BALL!!" she cried, immediately flustering at her own blunder.

Kaoru sighed and glanced down at the ground.

"No, don't bother. I'm not pretty enough... besides, Mori-sama would surely notice if I were to go missing," he whispered almost mournfully.

Haruhi would not have it.

"Are you crazy? You're gorgeous! You just need a little touch up is all," she stated, fiddling around in the many folds of her princess dress for something, "Now where did I put that thing...? Honestly, its more trouble than it's worth... AH HA!"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow when she pulled forth a wand that looking like it could have been bought of a little girl for a dollar. The big flashing star at the tip was definitely a kicker.

"What's... that?" he questioned.

"A wand!"

"...but it's plastic."

Again, Haruhi puffed out her cheeks as Kaoru's bluntness.

"Don't be silly, it's a MAGIC wand! I'm going to use it to make you all prepped for that ball!" she giggled, waving the wand around in the air, "Now wish me luck, I've only done this one other time and it didn't exactly work out that swift."

All of a sudden, Kaoru was fearful for his life. He gasped as a blast of color exploded from the tip of the star wand, aimed directly for his body. He felt his eyes grow wide as he was lifted off the ground into the air. He felt them grow even wider as his old raggedy clothes were stripped from his body, slowly beginning to be replaced with a magically appearing assortment of clothing. The dirt, soot, and sweat were instantly swiped from his body, leaving it baby soft and loving to view. Soft brown eyes slid shut in comfort. This magic... was soothing. His hair immediately grew many shades lighter and his face began to grow a bit more fuller, a little less skeletal. His body filled out more and he could feel strength slowly fill the very brim of his body. Then gradually, the magic began to dwindle and his levitating body slowly sunk to the ground so that his feet touched the grass. Only, his feet were covered... in glass slippers?! Eyes immediately growing wide with shock, Kaoru examined his body and felt himself grow more and more embarrassed. The soft, delicate clothing he felt earlier was indeed made of the finest material... only... it was a dress. Ruffles and lace, pink satin ribbons, tightly wound corset. The dress reached his ankles and puffed out from the waist down, giving him a curvier appearance. Tied tightly in the back with only the purest of silks, the gown lay almost as light as feather against his bare, clean skin. It shone a soft pale pink in the moonlit night.

"Wha-What's the meaning of THIS?" he sputtered, turning his horrified look to the confused fairy who was now perched up in a nearby apple tree.

She gave him a sympathetic smile and a small shrug.

"I told you, I've only done this once before... and the one I did it to was a girl... peculiar, she got men's clothing instead..."

Kaoru stood idly by, completely unmoving. Sure, it felt nice to be clean and to have a little more meat on his bones but to be dress up in women's attire!? There was no WAY he was going to the ball like this!!

"Well, time to get rolling, you'll have missed half the party by now!" she chirped, summoning a carriage and driver from nothing but an acorn and a squirrel.

Kaoru frantically waved his hands out in front of him.

"No! Wait a minute, this is a huge mistake I mean—I never really wanted to go to that party in the first place and besides, I have a lot of work to do..."

Haruhi waved off his rambling with a flick of her hand.

"Nonsense. You're going and you're going to find your Prince Charming whether it kills you or not," she said flat out, leaving no room for argument.

Kaoru sighed and managed a weak counter.

"What about Mori-sama? I told you, I could not go unnoticed and if he sees that I didn't do my chores--"

"Don't worry about it, I got you all covered!" Haruhi sang, waving her wand so that magic poured from its tip, trailing down her body to make an exact replica of Kaoru.

She smiled, or rather, Kaoru smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"You go out and have a good time! I'll do your chores in the meanwhile and everything will be as right as rain!"

Kaoru frowned but saw that the girl would definitely not take "no" for an answer. He wracked his brain for an excuse. Any at all that would get him out of this train wreck. But he found none. Sighing, he daintily picked up the hem of his dress and climbed into the carriage, casting a meager glance back at Haruhi who was hauling up the water bucket with little difficulty. She smiled and managed a small wave, giving Kaoru a sudden urge to smile slightly back. The carriage started to pull away before Haruhi was able to spit out her last bit of advice.

"OH!! AND ONE MORE THING BEFORE I FORGET!!! YOU MUST BE BACK HERE AT MIDNIGHT!! GOT THAT?! OR THE DRESS, THE CARRIAGE, THE DRIVER; THEY ALL DISAPPEAR!!! AND I DO TOO!!!"

Kaoru took a deep breath and nodded as the carriage started moving towards the mansion.

"Midnight, got it."

----

A/N: Again, sorry if the characters are awkward, I'm just trying to make them fit Cinderella... –grins- Review please, make my day! ...oi, I sound like some stupid charity... –holds out hands and makes a sad face- Reviews for the poor...


	3. Prince Charming

A/N: This is definitely my longest chapter yet. And it has to be, I promised to introduce Hikaru in this one. It was hard cause I wanted to describe some stuff, add in Kyoya at some point... yah know. The works. I just hope you guys like it. I was up at like 7 o'clock Sunday morning to write this. No kidding. Well enjoy. For all those who need help, this is CINDERELLA BASED. It DOES NOT take place back in the olden times. It's RECENT time, just so I can add strobe lights in my story. –throws a rave- Oh yeah, and for those who said that I inspire their writing works, thank you. It makes me squishy with pride. However, I do ask that you not copy my little quirks and ideas added onto the original Cinderella. -grins- Cause THAT is PLAGERISM!!! YAY FOR SPELLING ERRORS!!!

Disclaimer: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!! I AM HOMELESS AND WRITING THIS ON THE PUBLIC LIBRARY'S COMPUTER WHERE EVERYONE CAN SEE EXACTLY WHAT I AM TYPING!!!! (but not really)

**_---Prince Charming---_**

The place was huge. No joke. It almost appeared to come out of a fairy tale, minus the fact that it wasn't exactly a castle carved of only the finest Roman architect. No, it was a mansion. At least thrice the size of the house Kaoru was used to tending to. It stood, far above the others, on a hill that seemed so conveniently placed underneath the towering building rather than vise versa. There must have been a thousand windows, each glowing with radiant lights that flashed and danced in a multi different arrangement of colors and brightness. Levels were undeterminable, for the building looked like it could have fifteen floors easy. The path up to the mansion was as smooth as the silk dress Kaoru wore and finished, leaving the ground clear enough to practically skate on in socks alone. Kaoru was in awe as he was escorted from the carriages towards the now intimidating house. He tore his vision away from the flashing lights long enough to see people lounging around, each wearing either a highly skanky dress or a tux lazily thrown together. Kaoru felt his face fluster. And here he was, dolled up in a dress fit for a royal lady. He lowered his head as he marched up the marble staircase that seemed to go on forever and ever... his heels were killing him.

"I'm sorry Miss, but the party invitation clearly stated you must be on time."

Kaoru glanced up to see some sort of butler glaring in an undignified manner towards his approaching figure. The teen quickly glanced at his watch and moaned. Thirty minutes after seven. How predictable. Kaoru sighed and continued to make his way towards the door.

"Look, dude, I'm running a little late. Can't you cut a 'lady' some slack and let me in? I mean, I've been looking forward to this for days..."

The butler cackled dryly at his expense, giving him the obvious "N-O" for an answer without even having to say anything. Kaoru felt his eyebrows furrow together as he lunged forward and grabbed the man by his front collar. Shock and slight fear rewarded the orange hair boy and he felt a pang of superiority.

"Listen, you, I've tried being nice. Hell, I've tried being nice since the day I was born but obviously it isn't working out. Here's your options, you either A) Let me into this freaking party or B) Get the living shit beat out of you 'cause I'm SICK of it!!! I WILL not listen to anybody other than myself ANY longer!!!" Kaoru exploded, pulling the guy's face very close to his, close enough for the man to see himself in Kaoru's steaming eyes.

His small outburst was disrupted by a sudden calm clapping. He turned to see who would dare mock him further when a tall man with short, soft looking black hair and glasses stepped forward. He casually fixed his tie to his sharp looking suit and gave an easy smile.

"Forgive my associate, esteemed guest, he seems to not know his place. Surely you will be admitted in with such a fiery attitude such as yours. Please, follow me," he said in a mellow tone, quickly easing Kaoru's fury.

The teen rolled his eyes and tossed the horrified man to the side, quickly stepping in pace to the taller gentleman's strides.

"You don't do this for everyone," he said as if the statement were as clear as day.

The man smirked then suddenly and fixed his glasses upon his face.

"No," came the simple reply.

Kaoru frowned and had to pick up the hem of his dress again to keep up. How troublesome these things were...

"And I'm an exception because...?"

The question was one worth stating, at least in Kaoru's mind. He wasn't good looking, especially in a dress, wasn't a rich or highly thought of guest, frankly, he was a strange random boy... in drag.

The man just turned and gave him a glance over, turning back his vision to a door secretly concealed behind some shrubbery.

"Because I believe our young Prince Charming will be most interested in a person like you," he stated in that mellow voice which was now beginning to unnerve Kaoru ever so slightly.

"Yeah, ok well thanks I guess... hey, Mister, what's you name anyways?" Kaoru questioned, really just finding an excuse to start up a conversation.

The man laughed slightly to himself; a soft sort of ringing that Kaoru found himself smiling at.

"It's Kyoya," he said in a voice that could resemble a whisper.

Kaoru grinned.

"Well it's nice to meetcha, Kyoya-san," the boy blurted, stumbling over the ruffles in his dress and making a nice face plant in the ground.

Kyoya laughed and watched Kaoru pick himself up to his feet, blushing and trying vainly to swipe dirt away from the nearly perfect dress.

"Odd that you chose that outfit," he chuckled, pulling the door handle after inserting a special key that required no turning or twisting, "Odd indeed for a young gentleman. Yes, yes, our Prince will surely find amusement in you."

Kaoru immediately felt his face drop to the ground in dismay as he again, tripped and tumbled onto the floor.

Ah, what a lovely way to start off the evening.

---

Kaoru sighed and felt his face slump further down the palm of his hand. He was slouching, resting his arms against the banister railing of the second floor. The house was big and beautiful, as expected, with elaborate designed craved into the walls and lights flashing as if it were a rave. Music blared. Bodies danced. People conversated, laughing and getting intimate. There were a lot of them surrounding the already crowded doors, blocking Kaoru's escape plan if he were to even try to leave. He sighed again and watched the couple on the stairs try to make out while keep their balance on a single step. It was suffocating.

'How irritable...' Kaoru thought, rolling his eyes upward.

What a drag. When he was amongst the people, he was too embarrassed to dance because all the boys thought he was a babe they could grind with (not to mention he could barely move in the swaying mess of flesh, much less breath). People looked at him weird because he was one of the few dressed elegantly... and nobody seemed interested in anything but their dates and their friends. No time to make new friends, no time to pay attention to the scrawny pink frilly girl in the corner of the room. So with stealth and precision, Kaoru had snuck up the stairs, slinking down the hallway so that he could observe the party from afar. It was much more pleasing to be surrounded by nothing more than air and a few expensive artifacts the family probably collected. With a dull expression, Kaoru let his eyes rove over the crowds, trying half-heartedly to find his brothers. Ch. Like that would be possible anyways. Hunny was probably engulfed by people and Tamaki was probably laughing at him, crying because he got lost, or hitting on girls.

"Why does nothing go right for me...?" Kaoru muttered, closing his eyes.

He was about to drift into a light snooze when he felt something brush up against his side. His ears perked up when he heard someone snicker and something drop, ending with a splash and a few angry shouts. He opened his eyes quick enough to see the couple, once making out, shaking their fists, faces red and wet with what could only be water from a water balloon which had popped on their heads. Kaoru quickly paled and ducked out of view so that the couple could not see him in the exact place the water balloon had come from. He slumped to the ground, eyes wide. If they found out he was here... he might be sent home... how could he explain coming home in a dress to Mori-san when he wasn't even supposed to leave the house?

"Hey, while you're down there, you think you could pass me up another balloon?"

Kaoru blinked then shifted his vision upward, right into the smirking face of a boy not a day over Kaoru's own age. He was dressed in a loose white dress shirt, ending coming out at the sides making Kaoru have to resist his obsessive compulsive disorder of having everything be neat and tidy by tucking it in. His messy orange hair stood out in every angle; at least, the hair peeking out of his hat was sticking out in every angle. He was almost amusing looking, as if he were swimming in his attire. The only thing that kept his whole outfit together was the slim black belt, putting more emphasis on his slender waist. Kaoru found it hard not to stare. This boy was definitely different from all the guests in the building, not only personality wise, Kaoru thought as the boy reached down and picked up another balloon, chucking it far over the edge then ducking behind a roof support, chuckling evilly as loud shrieks and angered shouts could be heard. It was hard to pull his sight away... but mainly for the reason... this kid looked just like him!! How awkward was that?! The boy had another fit of laughter as he dumped the remaining water from his balloon bucket on a group of preppy looking girls, stooping down next to Kaoru before they could catch sight of him. It was then the boy finally set his sights on him for the first time.

"Don't tell anyone," he grinned, flopping down next to Kaoru, pulling a soda out of his pocket and opening it.

Kaoru continued to stare.

"Who the heck are you?" he question quietly, more to himself or the air.

The boy, however, frowned, even, dare say, pouted.

"Well I suppose I should be asking you the same damn question. I've never seen you before in the village, how did you manage to get into MY party?" he stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest in an almost bratty notion.

Kaoru gasped and quickly looked away, face flustering.

"Good grief, are you telling me YOU'RE Prince Charming?" he stuttered, hastily brushing the wrinkles out of his dress.

The boy was quiet for a moment before bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Prince Charming you say?! Haha! That's a hoot!" he howled, slapping his knee as tears started to form in his eyes, "I'm anything BUT charming! My superiors only wrote that on the invitation so that girls who come and throw themselves at my feet! They want me to get married or something before my eighteen birthday!"

Kaoru felt his face turn a deeper hue, only this time because he felt insulted. It wasn't as if HE found this boy to be charming!

"Ok then, smart one, what SHOULD I call you?" Kaoru spat, raising his head high in dignity.

The boy calmed his laughter to a few small giggles, eyes opening halfway to stare at Kaoru's embarrassed face. He smiled in an almost sly, devious way, and ran his hands down his sides to shove into his pockets.

"You should call me Hikaru," he said easily, closing his eyes and resting his head against the banister of the staircase.

Kaoru blinked then looked off to one side in frustration. He had only been with this boy for a matter of five minutes and he was already bugging the crap out of Kaoru.

"Hey, you know what? You could be like my twin sister..."

The pensive boy turned to stare at the one called Hikaru.

"Eh?" he muttered intelligently.

Hikaru just grinned in his little arrogant way.

"We look alike, you and I. I find it to be funny. Think we were separated at birth?" he mused, peering over the edge of the balcony to stare off into the mess of people.

It was then something came to Kaoru, causing him to straighten and prop himself up right next to Hikaru.

"This is your party, correct?" he began, earning a confused nod from Hikaru, "Then why aren't you down there CELEBRATING it?"

The prince shrugged and made a great show of not caring.

"Don't wanna. Too many strange weird people running around that I don't give a crap about. I'd rather be up here making my own merriment out of their anger!" he replied, wriggling his nose in an odd fashion when something caught his eye, "Hey, I don't recall inviting any five year olds... oi, is that guy foreign? Look at his blonde hair, that's crazy!"

Immediately, Kaoru recoiled and took in a shuddered gasp.

"Shit! Shit Shit Shit Shit, did they see us?!" he near hollered, causing Hikaru to raise an elegant eyebrow.

"Why? You know them?"

Kaoru nodded.

"They're my brothers. I'm not supposed to be here. If they found me..."

Hikaru smirked.

"You'll be discovered sooner or later, you do realize. Honestly, you MUST be crashing my party if you're this paranoid about being found," he chuckled, looking at the two without care of being spotted.

"Hey get down here! If they see you they're gunna think it's ME!" Kaoru hissed, leaning forward to grab Hikaru's shoulder and tug him back.

Hikaru's smirk grew wider as he released the balcony and fell completely onto the startled boy behind him. It was slightly awkward, the young Prince was now sprawled out all over Kaoru in a slightly provocative way.

"So, now you're coming onto me, eh?" Hikaru questioned, shifting so that he was more comfortable resting on Kaoru's chest.

Kaoru blushed hotly as the prince, completely without shame, sat on him and fondled with his ruffles and lace, sighing and running his hand gently up his arm. Kaoru felt goosebumps snake up his spine.

"GET OFF ME!!!" he yelled, shoving the taller male off him, all the while trying to retain any dignity.

"You know what? Since you and I look so much alike, I think we should screw with your brothers. Ya know, make them think you're here and mess with their minds a little bit. What do you say?" Hikaru asked, seemingly unaffected by Kaoru sudden bout of anger.

The shorter boy sighed and looked at the prince in front of him with dull eyes. The other boy was smiling away.

Sigh.

What the heck? If he was going to get caught, he might as well do it in a fun way, huh?

"What did you have in mind?" Kaoru gave in, earning a hoot of exhilaration from Hikaru.

The prince grinned and rose to his feet, offering Kaoru a hand.

"Well I got a dress that resembles yours in my mother's closet, how about we go see if it fits me?"

**_---TBC_**

(sorry for any spelling errors and please review so I'm inspired to write the next chapter then the ending! Pwease and fank oo.)


	4. Little Devils

A/N: UNO MAS, UNO MAS!!! One more chapter after this everybody! This is where I veer off the Cinderella course a little. Still Cinderella based, just a little more of my style. (I hate the whole "Oh I dropped my shoe come find me!" bit, so I added in my own little quirk so Hikaru wouldn't have to go through the trouble of having people try on the shoe. Even if it were funny. Hikaru would probably find it bothersome. But the shoe is still added. Yay) Enjoy. Review. Make my day.

Disclaimer: These are so stupid. I-DON'T-OWN-SHIT. Happy fanfic?

**_---Little Devils---_**

Well what could it hurt?

Dressing the prince up in frilly attire would at least make him feel even... then he wouldn't be the only gender confused person at the party. Kaoru sighed and picked himself up, following the eager boy ahead of him as they weaved down long hallways and passed many doors. Kaoru glanced from side to side, praying that Hikaru would not get too far ahead of him. He'd end up lost.

'Not as if I'd be surprised, however,' Kaoru thought as Hikaru pried open a door, earning an outraged scream.

"Wups, girl's dressing room, mah bad," he grinned, closing the door and bolting down the hallway in a childish manner.

Kaoru rolled his eyes. Nope, he would be surprised at all.

"My mother's a famous fashion designer," Hikaru stated bluntly, opening what appeared to be a closet full of dresses, "She loves making clothes. Especially girl clothes. We don't even have girls outside of her in the mansion."

"My mother was a famous designer too," Kaoru mused quietly, shifting through the dresses in awe.

They were masterpieces, crafted only by a sharp minded, fashionably inclined person. Some short, some long. Frills, lace. Silk, cotton. Intricate designs, soft hues. The dressed ranged from every different variety you could think of... none of them were similar in any way.

"That's cool, what's her name?" Hikaru asked, carefully picking out a dress that did, in fact, look closely related to his own dress.

Kaoru paused and gently ran his fingertips over particularly soft material. This dress was nice... simple.

"I don't know. I never knew her. I only know that I live with a man that isn't even related to me with horrid little boys. I guess I just figured I'd call them family, seeing how they were the only ones I knew growing up," he stated, turning towards Hikaru only to turn right back around quickly.

He held a hand up to his face in embarrassment, feeling his face grow hot. The prince had apparently dressed down to his birthday suit during his little moment and was now trying to put the dress over top his body. He grinned, poking his head through the hole in the top.

"Hey, wanna give me a hand?" he asked quite spiritedly, squirming as he managed to stick a hand through the arm slot.

Kaoru just shielded his eyes.

"Honest to god man, make yourself decent first!" he hissed, cursing himself mentally for getting so worked up.

Hikaru smirked.

"Oh come now, I've got boxers on. Besides, I thought any girl would _die_ to see me half naked," he chided, walking over to Kaoru to wrap his arms around the boy's waist, "You're no ordinary girl. Flat chested too. Cute."

Kaoru felt himself get even hotter as Hikaru nuzzled his neck, placing a soft, yet well planned out kiss on his shoulder. As if he couldn't get more embarrassed. Sighing, he turned around and began shifting the dress into place on the boy's body, tying strings and pulling up zippers. Hikaru never let go of the boy in his arms for a second but just watched in amusement as Kaoru struggled to get him all suited up. It was amusing simply for the fact that they were close and yet still, this girl wasn't pulling away. Didn't she find it improper to have him so close to her? Flirting? Hugging? This girl was getting more and more interesting as the time drew by.

"There," Kaoru remarked, yanking down on one last string, "You're all set."

"You have beautiful eyes..."

Kaoru blushed and tried to restrain himself from letting out a glimmer of surprise. He was growing quite used to the fact that the Prince liked to make him jump.

Hikaru just smiled softly.

"Pretty. You have pretty eyes and you don't even wear makeup," he mused, chuckling quietly to himself.

It was then Kaoru noted how close they were actually getting. Needless to say, he was becoming uncomfortable... especially with those arms still tightly wound around his torso.

"Of course I don't wear makeup, why would I bother with such a foolish thing," he stated with a huff, looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

Hikaru gently tilted his head up, smiling further.

"Good for you, I like that in a girl," he murmured.

Kaoru shifted in discomfort.

"You're awfully forward," he said with a hint of irritation.

Hikaru grinned.

"You think? I dunno, maybe you're just attracted to me and to cover up your blunder of getting too close, you're trying to make ME seem forward," he retorted, smirking as Kaoru looked in square in the eye and pouted.

"Who said I was attracted to you? Maybe I find you to be repulsive," he spat, frowning.

"If you did, you wouldn't be letting me hold you like this," Hikaru said breezily, all knowingly.

For this, Kaoru did not have a comeback. It was true; he could have been recoiling from the embrace, beating the living shit out of the prince. But to pull away from something so nice as this... Kaoru sighed. It wasn't his fault that for once in his life, he had all attention on him. Even if it was coming from a boy... the prince was doing this on his own free will. For once, Kaoru felt as if he were being enjoyed. As if by being in his presence, he was making SOMEBODY happy. It was a nice feeling. He blushed an even deeper hue as Hikaru leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. Trying to push him back slightly, Kaoru forcefully suppressed his disappointment.

"W-We shouldn't..." he muttered, tilting his head to the side to further distance himself from Hikaru.

"Why not...?" the prince breathed, taking the opening to leaning in further still, rubbing his cheek against Kaoru soft skin.

The younger boy flustered as he was pressed gently against the wall. Unconsciously, Hikaru had been advancing on Kaoru, forcing him to step backwards to evade him. Now they were caught in a precarious situation.

"Come on, girlie, what's a kiss gunna hurt?" Hikaru said, smiling softly in his eyes and on his lips.

Kaoru felt his eyes go half-lidded as if in an attempt to shut Hikaru out of his gaze as well suppress further these foreign emotions which threatened to serge through his body.

"W... Well, w-what about the trick...?" he asked softly, beginning to tremble due to fear of the unknown.

Immediately Hikaru stepped back and pounded a fist into his hand in a thoughtful gesture. Kaoru signed in relief and watched as the Prince quickly scampered down the staircase with a wild grin on his face.

"C'mon C'mon!! We can come back to this! We need to do the trick! The trick!" he sang excitedly, earning another eye roll from Kaoru.

'I guess the little boy inside him is too overwhelming' he though, ducking down next to Hikaru as he sought to scope out the two brothers.

"So what are their names?" he questioned, making a small 'ah-ha!' upon seeing them.

"The small one is Hunny... let's not go for him. Let's go for the blond, he's Tamaki," Kaoru stated, grinning in a sinister manner.

Hikaru glanced over at him and clapped his hands in joy.

"Ou! Lovely face there, comrade! Well, let's go scare him, I'll go behind him, you go in front of him," he cackled, quickly ducking through a mess of people.

Kaoru let his eyes follow the prince for a moment before going off to fulfill his duty. He smirked when he got close enough to hear the blond talking.

"So anyways, ladies, I said to him, 'Hey pal, do you know who you're dealing with? I'm the most dashing guy in the whole school.' Immediately, he backed down. It was probably because he was butt ugly."

A couple chirpy giggles rang clearly over the music as the girls around Tamaki listened to one of his 'stories'. Kaoru sighed. Same old Tamaki. Drawing attention to himself to make him seem all the more appealing.

"So what did he do then, Tamaki-kun," one girl cooed, leaning over Tamaki further.

'Probably to flaunt her breasts some more,' Kaoru thought with slight irritation, 'Girls are so stupid, do they WANT to get themselves grabbed?'

He stood up though and smirked as a wonderful plan hit him. Shoving to the mess of swaying bodies, he marched straight up to Tamaki and slapped him. The girls all gasped. Tamaki just stared with plate sized eyes up at Kaoru. The orange haired boy just frowned down at him.

"K-Kaoru...?" the blond asked uncertainly.

Kaoru just snorted.

"So this is how it is? I find you here, surrounded by a sea of women," he stated, smirking in an almost demonic way, "Wait until _Daddy_ hears."

Tamaki gasped then went rigid with anger.

"You think he'll be mad? Oh no, when he find out you were here, he'll forget ALL about me!" he seethed, pushing a girl off his lap to make a grab for Kaoru.

Kaoru simply ducked out of the way and blended in with the dancing people.

"Ah ta ta, Tamaki-_kun_ I'm over HERE."

Kaoru smirked as Hikaru caught on and made his appearance on the other side of the room. He peered through the people to see Tamaki's shocked expression. He restrained himself from giggling as the blond pointed towards the direction he was in then to where Hikaru was.

"Weren't you just..."

"Hey, bone head, you must be losing it," Kaoru made himself known, smiling slyly as Hikaru disappeared then reappeared in a different area.

Kaoru giggled and moved quickly to become invisible, confusing Tamaki even further.

"I mean, I'm over here and you're looking over there," Hikaru laughed, ducking back down with the people.

Kaoru moved over so that he was on the staircase.

"Over here! I've been standing on these stairs forever," he grinned, disappearing.

Tamaki held a priceless expression. He was gaping, gawking at how quickly 'Kaoru' appeared to move. Hikaru popped up over by the refreshment table.

"Want a drink?" he asked smugly, moving behind some girls to disappear from sight.

Kaoru, with a serious expression, walked towards the now slightly freaked out teen. Shoving him backwards, Kaoru felt a wave of satisfaction overcome him. He was finally able to get his revenge.

"Scared?" he breathed softly, chuckling.

He smiled in an even more evil manner as he heard laughter coming from behind Tamaki. The frightened blond quickly turned to see Hikaru walking towards him in the same eerie manner.

"What's the matter, punk? Not like you've never seen ME before," he hissed.

Tamaki back himself into the refreshment table and waved his arms about frantically.

"GO AWAY! THERE'S ONLY ONE OF YOU!!! HOW CAN THERE BE TWO?! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!! Not possible not possible!" he muttered quite loudly, startling a few guests as he knocked over the table and slumped against the wall, holding out his hands in front of his face, "Get the hell away from me!"

Kaoru smirked at Hikaru who smirked in return.

"What are you talking about Tamaki? This is only... a dream," the two said in unison, both getting up in Tamaki's face, cackling their hearts out.

**---TBC (y!) **

**Icecream. Mm.**


	5. The rotten Pumpkin

_A/N: Ah, and finally, all good things must come to an end (even if they aren't all that great like this story for example, I kind of just whisked it together. I wanna try harder and really make a good one like Miyamashi-senpai) This is the end of this story. I want to make the whole princess series but I don't know if I have the patience nor the writing ability to do it. I really appreciate all of you reading this. It makes me feel less weird about like yaoi! If anyone has any requests for a story (as long as it's an anime I know), I might be interested in taking one up. But please review and tell me how you like the end of this! –quivery eyes- I made the epologe for a reviewer who thought they should find out about them being brothers. –grin-_

Disclaimer: The end. I own it not.

_**---The rotten pumpkin---**_

The blond quivered uncontrollably then slumped forward. He passed out. Hikaru grinned then let out a whoop, grabbing Kaoru hand and dragging him outside before people noticed the blond and started asking questions. The cool wind felt extremely pleasant on their hot skin. Unlike the stuffy room, there were hardly any people. The two looked at each other and grinned, bursting into another fit of laughter. Kaoru had to admit, that was well worth the threat that the prank may catch up with him in the long run. Hikaru slung his arm around Kaoru shoulder, very much enjoying himself.

"That was the best scare I've ever committed! Wonderful! What a wuss!" he cried in pure bliss.

Kaoru just felt himself calm. Outside the hyper prince, everything was quite tranquil. He found that he himself was finding enjoyment. Maybe this party wasn't such a bad idea after all. Hikaru slumped and rested his chin on Kaoru's shoulder.

"You are quite possibly the coolest friend I've ever made," he sighed, smiling into the darkness of the night.

The stars were shining dimly. Pleasantly.

"Well I guess it's an honor considering you probably have a lot of friends," Kaoru remarked, gently brushing his bangs away from his face.

He didn't even notice Hikaru's face slowly change from that of a happy soul to that of an abandoned child.

"No. Actually, I haven't any friends at all. You're my first one," he almost whispered, as if embarrassed.

Kaoru tilted his head to look at him. Frankly, he knew the feeling. Being locked up in the house day to day, working, pleasing others. Friends were house mice and the occasional bird.

"Well, if it accounts for anything, you're my first friend too, Hikaru," he stated.

The prince held a serious expression.

"You... said my name. My name. Without suffixes... just... my name," he stated quite bluntly.

Kaoru thought for a moment then nodded.

"Yes, I did," he stated back.

"No one calls me by my first name. They say it's inappropriate for a young prince to be address so familiarly."

Kaoru smiled.

"Well we're friends now; we are allowed to call each other by our first names."

Hikaru slowly leaned forward, already having Kaoru in his grasp. Kaoru just blushed slightly.

"But I don't even know your name..." the prince murmured softly.

"It's Kaoru..." the slightly shorter boy whispered before closing the gap between them.

A kiss woven with sweetest. Gentle and soft. Hikaru moved his arms to wrap securely around Kaoru back as the younger boy gently placed his hands on the prince's chest. So comfortable. So loving... Kaoru felt tears spring to his eyes. Someone... SOMEONE actually found him necessary. Someone... finally, someone cared for him, even if it was only slightly. At that point, nothing else really mattered. Who cared is Mori-san found out about him sneaking out? Who cared if he was forced to live, chained to the cellar? Who cared if the prince ended up never speaking to him again? This night was so perfect, all the troubles that once pestered the teen seemed to melt away. Tonight was his perfect night. Even if everything went back to the way it was before, he had SOMETHING to hold onto. Something to cherish. Parting for air, the two looked at each other. One with adoration. One with happiness. Hikaru smiled.

"You're so beautiful," he stated with a gleeful tone, "And awesome. This night... wow, I feel like I'm in a dream."

"Ditto," Kaoru muttered with lack of anything to say.

"Look, mommy! Those two girls were KISSING!"

The two turned dull eyes to a little girl who was hopping up and down impatiently, beckoning for her mother. The two plum forgot they were both wearing dresses. Hikaru sighed.

"That's my cousin, ignore her," he said, grabbing Kaoru's chin in hope for another kiss.

The smaller boy almost gave in before he heard the tolling of the watch tower. Quickly tearing his gaze away form the prince, Kaoru stared in horror at the clock. Midnight.

"Shit!" he yelled, pulling himself rapidly away from Hikaru's grip to make a mad dash towards the parking lot, "Shit! I'm so screwed!"

"Hey wait a second, you're leaving!? Why!?" the prince yelled angrily, running straight after Kaoru.

The bell kept tolling.

"Go away! I shouldn't have come! This was a huge mistake!!" Kaoru hollered, picking up his pace so that he was soon far ahead of Hikaru.

Reality, as it would seem, was coming back to hit him all too quick. He tripped and stumbled out of one of his shoes, mentally cursing himself as it slowed him down.

"Dammit!" he seethed, kicking the shoe off.

He didn't have much time to get further away, however, as Hikaru tackled him to the ground. Oddly enough, his dress was missing.

'It must have got in the way of him running... maybe that's why he slowed down' Kaoru pondered, trying to pushed the half naked prince off of him.

"GET OFF OF ME!!" he yelled, beginning to punch Hikaru just so that the boy would release him.

Hikaru did not such thing. In fact, he grabbed Kaoru hands and pinned them to the ground, staring down at him in fury.

"Not until you give me an explanation!" he whispered dangerously, "We had fun, right?! What is it!? I'm not your type or something? Is that it?!"

"No! That's not it at all! Please get off of me! I have to get home," Kaoru begged, now beginning to weep slightly.

He didn't want the prince to see him... as his true self. A poor ugly peasant with no family. It was just too much to bear.

"Then what is it?" Hikaru demanded, eyes shining with curiosity and flaring with hope.

Hope that Kaoru would stay with him. Be his friend. Be his companion. Keep him as happy as he had been tonight. The prince gasped as Kaoru started glowing a faint pink.

"_You've been warned, Kaoru-kun. Your time is up..."_

Kaoru cringed at the voice, Haruhi's sweet yet saddened voice, and gave a final desperate attempt to flee. Hikaru would not have it.

"_You will now be returned to the state in which you were found..."_

Kaoru viciously shoved the prince off of him as his clothes frayed back into his dirty boyish materials and as his hair lost its sheen. He picked himself up, tears streaming silently down his sooty face at a slightly stunned Hikaru. He felt himself grow weak, tired... his stomach rumbled. Too bad he didn't think of eating at the party...

"See!? Do you see it now?! I'm not of noble blood or even of common blood! I am no princess or wealthy person! Hell, I'm not even a girl!" he screamed, feeling himself become even more depressed as the minutes pressed by, "I'm just a poor, ugly boy! I don't get the luxury of food everyday so I am as thin as paper! I don't have a dollar to my name, and I have no clue as to why I am worked like a horse everyday!"

Kaoru felt tear after tear roll down his cheek until they became so frequent that they blurred his vision.

"I'm sorry I'm not your perfect Princess who would gladly throw herself at your feet! I'm sorry I took the time you could have been searching for that girl away from you! I'm sorr--"

Kaoru didn't even have time to finish him sentence before he felt warm lips against his and strong arms pulling him close into a cocoon of comfort. Feeling it become all too overwhelming, Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck. He sobbed and tried to kiss back in the best possible way he could, earning a laugh from Hikaru who just held on more tightly. Lips met briefly, parted, then met again in an almost desperate need to be together. Becoming a little more deeper, a little longer... a little more passionate. The two didn't realize they were on the ground until Hikaru was laughing insanely, stating that his boxers were getting wet compliments to the dew which now adorned the grass. Kaoru just smiled and buried his face into Hikaru's chest, allowing himself to cry a little more openly. The prince just smiled softly and rubbed small comforting circle across the younger boy's back.

"Excuse the irony but you are my perfect princess, Kaoru. I couldn't ask for a better girl—boy to spend my time with," he said, smiling humorously, "You think that just because you're a boy, I'm gunna fall out of love with you?"

Kaoru hesitantly raised his head and sniffed, rubbing his eyes.

"Love?"

Hikaru tilted Kaoru chin up and gave him another soft kiss.

"I guess you could say it was love at first sight. Excuse the cliché," he laughed.

Kaoru shook his head.

"Not on your life, Mr. I'm-using-sappy-love-lines."

"I really do love you though."

"Thanks."

"...neeee, what does that mean? You don't believe in love at first sight?!"

"I'll let you know soon enough."

"Oh c'mon Kaoru! You know I'm sexy, just admit you love me!"

"You're not sexy."

"No, but you were kissing me."

"Well I like you."

"Ah ha! You love me!"

"I said I liked you..."

"I know but I can hint on the deeper meaning to that."

Sigh.

---

Mori silently shifted through his stuff as he finished typing a thesis statement for his work. Why did he have so much stuff? Huh? What's this? The tall quiet man slowly pulled out some forms. Glancing over them, he gently tossed them to the side and continued rummaging through his desk. Blank paper. A pen. Gum wrappers. A picture of his sons...

Mori turned his attention back to the papers.

For some reason, they seemed to be nagging at him. It was odd, more than likely because they were shoved into his desk, they weren't important... then why was he so drawn towards them? Sighing, he picked them up and began to read them.

Birth Certificates.

One for Hunny. One for Tamaki. One for Kaoru.

Scratching his head, Mori allowed his vision to linger on Kaoru's. His full name read out Kaoru Hitachiin. Where had he heard that name before? Hitachiin... Hitachiin...

Pulling the internet up onto his computer, Mori quickly typed 'Hitachiin' in the Google search bar. Immediately, news articles and attractions of the infamous Hitachiin fashion label popped up. Curiously clicking on one links that caught his interest, Mori read. It was a profile of the female designer. Where she was born, how old she was. Her inspiration... that sort of thing. Mori was about to close out when something at the bottom of the page caught his eye.

It said she had two sons.

One was the famous Prince Charming. The other one was said to have gone missing sixteen years ago. Stunned, Mori immediately held up Kaoru birth certificate. Kaoru Hitachiin. Hikaru Hitachiin.

On the lines of birth mother read the name of the infamous fashion designer.

Kaoru was Prince Charming's brother.

No...

Mori looked at an updating picture of the prince then slid back in slightly horror upon seeing Kaoru face staring back at him.

Kaoru was Prince Charming's TWIN brother.

"Ne, Mori-san?"

Mori turn towards the voice to see Kaoru standing bashfully in the doorway, gently twirling his fingers together. He quickly exited the website and turned, sweating slightly in paranoia.

"Aa, Kaoru-kun."

"Ahh, Mori-san," Kaoru started again, this time looking down at the floor, "I kind of had a favor to ask of you..."

"What?" the dark haired man demanded.

Kaoru blinked then nodded and opened the door wider to reveal Hikaru who was grinning away with mirth.

"I... ahem, kind of found him outside. Can he stay with us?" Kaoru asked timidly as Hikaru waltzed right up to Mori and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, _Dad_, can I stay over?" he quirked.

Mori didn't even get the chance to give his answer. Within a second he was flat on the floor. Gone.

"Hikaru!"

"What?! ...ou, hey, Kaoru, would you believe me if I said I saw his spirit leave his body? Literally!"

---End


End file.
